


La Petite Mort

by heeroluva



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: AU: Vaako is cast out of the fleet and meets Riddick elsewhere, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Gaping, Blood, Body Horror, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Deepthroating, Double Ended Dildo, Drug-Induced Sex, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Filming, Fisting, Gags, Gladiators, Imprisonment, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Objectification, Orgasm Denial, Prison Sex, Public Sex, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Switching, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, Wrecked Asshole, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: After Vaako’s first successful fight, he is given his choice of rewards.“Riddick,” he rasps through his swollen throat. “I want Riddick.”





	La Petite Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



After Vaako’s first successful fight, he is given his choice of rewards. Oh, not because he won—far from it, having put up as much of a fight as he was able with his lust-fogged mind, but finally free of the cock cage he’d been trapped in for what seemed like forever, the drugs his jailers pumped him with kept him hard and desperate until the hulking alien creature had overpowered him and rutted into him as Vaako had begged for more without shame, coming again and again on the huge alien cock that bred him until he was leaking and gaping—but because he put on such a good show and brought in a near record amount of credits for the slam. 

Still coated in an uncomfortable layer of mud, blood, sweat, semen, both his own and the creatures, Vaako would have killed for a shower, but his blood still burns and his cock aches for attention so instead he rasps, “Riddick,” through his swollen throat. “I want Riddick.” 

His guards share a look and one smirks. “Whatever you want,” one says before they exit his cell. 

Vaako stands in the middle of the room all but vibrating with tension as he contemplates those words. Want is new for Vaako. As First among Commanders, he took what was necessary but wanted for nothing. Exiled as he was, no longer bound by the constraints of his old life, without the purifications to keep him focused and free from unnecessary distraction and unneeded emotions, Vaako was no better than the breeders. 

Learning quickly that a lone Necromonger was a commodity, a commodity that people would fight for, would kill for, would pay good money for, Vaako, despite all his skills, hadn’t lasted long against the vultures seeking him. Vaako had razed many prison worlds, had added many prisoners to the Necromonger ranks, so ending up in a slam Vaako had expected torture; that he could have survived. He hadn’t expected the pleasure and the drugs, how they would use his own body to take him apart piece by piece, until he begged them for more, until he lost pieces of himself and thought of nothing except the lust that drove him. Not even in his dreams could Vaako find an escape. 

Vaako had never seen Riddick, but he’s heard all about him, overheard the tales of his prowess, how he was more beast than man, how in the year he’d been here, after nearly fifty fights he’d only been bested thrice, how each of his fights set a record and each new fight broke it and set another. Vaako wants to see the man behind the myth. 

Startling when the door slammed open, Vaako watched as a bound figure was shoved in and sent sprawling against the concrete floor. 

“Don’t have too much fun now, necro,” one of guards drawls. “He has a fight scheduled in two days, and the Warden will be mighty peeved if Riddick isn’t in top fighting form.” He begins to close the door behind him before pausing and throwing over his shoulder, “Word of advice: don’t remove his bindings.” 

Vaako barely registers the words as he crouches to examine the bound form sprawled before him. Riddick is tall and heavily muscled, his scars tell the tale of a seasoned fighter, none of which surprises Vaako, but he hadn’t expected the bald head and can’t help but touch it, brow raising when Riddick attempts to jerk away and all but growls at him. 

Vaako can’t help but smirk and decides that this might be more fun than he originally thought. He doesn’t allow Riddick to get away with that and instead lets his hands trail over Riddick’s body, mapping out his form, inspecting where Riddick’s arms are restrained behind his back, bound together wrist to elbow, his hands covered in mitts that prevent their use. There are spreader bars attached both to his ankles and his knees, and between each ankle and wrist is a short chain, ensuring that he can kneel, but not stand. 

Seeing the large flat end of a butt plug wedged between Riddick’s muscular butt cheeks, Vaako can’t help but press against it, smirking when Riddick’s hips hump forward against the hard floor, and Vaako wants nothing more than to yank it out and sink into Riddick’s searing depths, but he holds himself back, intent to finish his examination first and prove that he is not a prisoner to his lust. 

It takes some maneuvering, but Vaako is able to haul Riddick up to his knees. Vaako’s eyes feast on the sight before him. A blindfold covers Riddick’s eyes, and his mouth is spread open in a way that has to be painfully wide with a spider gag that is strapped around his head, his lips straining as saliva drips down his chin and onto his chest. Giving into temptation, he shoves his fingers deep into Riddick’s mouth and down his throat, enjoying the sounds Riddick makes as he chokes and gags, imagining what the convulsions of his throat would feel like around his cock. 

Pulling his now slick fingers from Riddick’s mouth, Vaako reaches down and flicks at Riddick’s truly impressive nipples. They’d clearly been the subject of some continued abuse, standing red and swollen, sticking nearly an inch out from the large swell of Riddick’s pecs, making them seem even larger than they were. 

When Vaako suddenly yanks on them both and twists them savagely, the garbled sounds that fall from Riddick’s mouth are the best thing Vaako’s ever heard. Eyes drifting down, Vaako is confused by the bulge of Riddick’s stomach. The man barely has an ounce of body fat on him. Pressing his palm against it, Vaako is rewarded with a rumbling groan from Riddick, but Vaako is no less puzzled when there is barely any give, indicating that Riddick hadn’t been left full of an enema as he’d originally thought. 

Seeing the cage that Riddick’s cock is trapped in, Vaako can’t help but wince in sympathy. He’d thought his own cage had been small, but Riddick’s couldn’t be more than an inch long, and his balls were forced low from his body, weighted and stretched, each testicle individually bound and swollen and red, the skin impossibly tight. That didn’t stop Riddick’s cock from leaking a steady stream of clear precum onto the floor between his knees. 

Reaching down, Vaako fondled the sensitive orbs and was not disappointed in Riddick’s reaction, the way he attempted to double over and the sounds that are ripped from deep within his chest, sounds that Vaako is certain he’ll never tire of hearing. 

Pulling the blindfold off Riddick’s face, Vaako isn’t prepared for the sight of the strange shining silver eyes that are revealed. As Riddick blinks against the bright light of the room, the look of smug defiance when his gaze rakes over Vaako’s dirty and bruised form just succeeds in heating Vaako’s blood more, and finally having enough of waiting, he wastes no time in sinking his throbbing cock into the wet depths of Riddick’s mouth, not stopping until his balls press against Riddick’s chin. 

Pausing there for a moment, Vaako throws back his head with a deep groan as Riddick chokes and gags on his cock, his convulsing throat milking him in the best kind of way. Cupping his hands around the back of Riddick’s smooth head, Vaako wastes no time in fucking Riddick’s face hard and fast, sparing no concern for the other man as he gags with each of Vaako’s fast thrusts. Vaako wants to ruin him, wants to leave his mark. His orgasm approaches too fast, but Vaako doesn’t care, desperate for release, any thought of remaining in control and mastering his lust having long since fled. 

At the last second, Vaako pulls out of Riddick’s gaping mouth, and it takes two harsh strokes of his cock before Vaako is painting Riddick’s face with his cum. The sight of Riddick’s defiant eyes, the look that says Vaako is a dead man when Riddick gets out of his chains, paired with the tears leaking from his eyes and his bruised and swollen lips is heady and manages to drag Vaako’s orgasm out even longer. 

Despite the fact that it’s probably one of the longest and best orgasms of his life, Vaako doesn’t feel satisfied; his cock remains hard, and his balls still feel painfully full. Fuck his perverted jailers and their blasted drugs. Given the opportunity, he’ll kill them all. 

Circling around Riddick’s kneeling form, Vaako grabs the chains connecting Riddick’s ankles and wrists and shoves Riddick forward. Vaako’s hold on the chain is probably the only thing that prevents Riddick from breaking his nose as he falls forward, the speed of it controlled by Vaako. 

When Riddick’s shoulders and chest rest on the floor, Vaako can’t help but admire the position Riddick is in, ass in the air, legs spread wide, balls forced low in their sac bound as they were, open and vulnerable to anything Vaako wants to do with him. 

Pressing on the wide base of the plug again, Vaako is rewarded with a desperate sound as Riddick’s hips thrust back clearly wanting more. It seems not even Riddick is immune to their captors’ conditioning. Vaako is ashamed to admit how relieved he’d been when his plug had been shoved back into him after his arena match, having gotten so used to being full that he hated being empty. 

Grasping the round base of the plug, Vaako pulls on it, surprised by how much force he has to use before Riddick’s body finally releases its hold on it, his hole practically blooming open around the shockingly wide toy, but even more stunningly extraordinary was the length of it, one foot, then two, then still more before the gigantic toy finally exits Riddick’s body. 

This was the source of the bulge of Riddick’s stomach, Vaako suddenly realizes, amazed that such a thing could fit in someone without causing severe damage. Riddick’s body offers no resistance as Vaako sinks four fingers into Riddick’s slick and gaping hole. At the intrusion, Riddick’s hole contacts, and Vaako can’t help but marvel at it, not realizing what he was missing when it had been hidden by the base of the plug. 

Hugely puffy and purple-red and gaping, Riddick’s asshole shows its use, and Vaako can’t help but imagine what it would look like wrapped around his arm as he tried to see just how deeply Riddick could take him. He’s certain that it would take little effort to fold his thumb and slip his entire hand inside Riddick’s body. 

Maybe later, Vaako decides when the ache in his groin reminds him of his original purpose. Pulling his fingers out of Riddick’s body, Vaako smacks Riddick’s ass and grips each cheek, spreading Riddick open more and watching with rapt fascination the way that his swollen hole attempts to clench close around nothing before relaxing. Vaako isn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but letting go of one cheek, Vaako slaps the gaping hole. 

Riddick’s reaction is a sight to see, his whole body jerking as he attempts to squirm away, his asshole trying to clench before blooming open again. Vaako does it again and again until Riddick is a shivering mess, until broken sounds pour continuously from his wide-open mouth, until Vaako can feel the heat emanating from Riddick’s even more swollen hole. 

Unable to resist anymore, Vaako presses his aching cock against that beautiful hole. It takes almost no pressure to slip inside, and Vaako shudders when he bottoms out in the wet heat, his balls threatening to draw up as Riddick shouts. 

Like a man possessed, Vaako ruts into him. Folding himself over Riddick’s back, Vaako sucks marks across Riddick’s neck and shoulders, wanting the world to know that Riddick is his—or was his, at least for a time. One of Vaako’s hands curls beneath Riddick’s chest and rhythmically tugs at one of his distended nipples while the other drops to fondle his copiously-leaking, caged cock and bound balls. Both actions pull more music from Riddick’s mouth and cause his ass to milk Vaako’s cock. 

So lost in their lust, neither man realizes that each breath they take feeds their desire, the drugs pumped steadily through the ventilation system ensuring that they think of nothing except their constant need. 

Vaako fucks Riddick until he’s covered in cum, until a puddle of it forms beneath them, until despite the drugs, his balls have nothing more to give and he comes dry, until each orgasm becomes more pain than pleasure, yet he can’t stop. It’s only when he passes out across Riddick’s back, his hips still rolling, that his jailers finally intervene and pull Vaako off before removing Riddick from Vaako’s cell. 

 

 

  
When Vaako’s cell door opens, before even seeing what his jailers are carrying, Vaako knows why they are here: today had been Riddick’s match, and he’s chosen Vaako as his reward. 

“On your knees, necro,” one guard demands. 

When Vaako doesn’t move fast enough, the guard kicks at the back of his knees, causing him to cry out when he sprawls forward, his kneecaps colliding painfully with the concrete floor. Vaako quickly finds himself trussed up much the way Riddick had been, the gag forcing his mouth open as, his arms are bound behind his back. Hissing when his butt plug is yanked out, Vaako cries out when a guard shoves an even larger one none too gently into him. 

Vaako is certain that it isn’t even close to the size of the plug that Riddick had worn, but he immediately breaks into a sweat as his insides cramp, protesting the too large intrusion. While Vaako is certain it isn’t the largest thing he’s had inside of him, the lack of working up to it made it seem so much larger than it probably was. 

Panting through the pain, Vaako is hauled up and through a maze of hallways; the other prisoners hoot and holler as he’s dragged past, everyone knowing exactly where he’s going, having heard the tale of his conquest over Riddick. When they finally stop, Vaako hears a cell door open before he is all but thrown none too gently through it. 

“Wonder if this one will survive?” Vaako hears one guard ask before the door slams shut behind him. 

Struggling up onto his knees, Vaako’s heart races as he strains to hear anything past the rushing of blood in his ears. He knows Riddick is here, knows what’s going to happen, yet the seconds turn into long minutes, and still he hears nothing. If not for the tangible feel of eyes on him, Vaako would have thought himself alone. Already feeling too much like a prey animal, Vaako will not let Riddick rattle him. The ache in his ass slowly begins to subside, the constant pressure against his prostate causing his caged cock to drip steadily. 

Despite his resolve, Vaako can’t help but cry out when a hand suddenly fists in his hair and yanks his head back painfully. The hard length of Riddick’s cock presses against the side of Vaako’s face. The scent is heady, and Vaako wants to taste it, saliva dripping from his spread open mouth and down his chin as his mouth waters at the prospect. 

Riddick’s other hand slips across Vaako’s exposed neck, a caress as his thumb and forefinger brush across Vaako’s conversion marks until it’s not, his fingers tightening enough that each breath Vaako takes turns into a panicked wheeze as he struggles to get enough air. Despite that, a rush of pleasure stemming from the pressure on his conversion scars leaves Vaako dazed. 

“I could kill you now,” Riddick says conversationally. “And no one could stop me or care. Oh, the Warden would be annoyed that I offed his new pet Necromonger, but with the money I bring in, he’d get over it. Or I could fuck you, if you’re willing, because I’m a gentleman like that and ask first.” 

When Riddick yanks on his hair forcing his back to bow even further, Vaako cries out in pain again, the sound garbled with Riddick’s hand around his throat, certain that his neck will break from the strain. 

Suddenly the hand around Vaako’s throat is gone, moving to pull off the blindfold. 

Vaako has no choice but to meet Riddick’s strange eyes. They might have scared a lesser man, but Vaako just finds them fascinating. He shivers when Riddick’s fingers slide across the curve of his neck again, thumb pressing against one of his marks. 

“You aren’t even afraid,” Riddick marvels, a smile forming on his lips. 

No, Necromongers revere death. Vaako will embrace the Underverse when it comes for him, for death is a blessing, but he will not seek it out before his time. It is why Vaako’s punishment was banishment instead of death. The sentence for his crime: living. Vaako has to say that so far it hadn’t gone as he’d expected it. 

“Your choice, necro.” 

When Riddick’s grip on his hair lessens slightly, Vaako turns his head as much as he’s able and brushes his lips across Riddick’s cock, spreading his saliva across its length. 

“Good choice,” Riddick rumbles. 

The muscles of Vaako’s back strain when Riddick pulls on his hair and forces him to lean back further, and he gets his first full look at Riddick’s impressive cock. Remembering their last encounter, Vaako’s own trapped cock throbs in sympathy, unable to believe that it had fit in such a tiny cage. 

With Riddick still standing behind him, Vaako realizes that he’s in perfect position for Riddick to fuck his mouth, and Riddick slowly feeds the length of his cock into Vaako’s wide open mouth. 

Vaako gags when it presses against the back of his throat, then shivers when Riddick’s fingers caress his neck. 

“Swallow,” Riddick orders as he pushes forward again. 

Vaako attempts to do as he’s told, only gagging every other thrust, then every three, but then the lack of oxygen catches up with him and he chokes. 

“Breath through your nose,” Riddick says, not stopping the thrusting of his hips. 

Yes, right, that makes sense, Vaako muses as Riddick fucks his face hard. Tasting blood, Vaako is certain that the corners of his lips have split from the strain of the gag holding his mouth open. Vaako wants it gone, if only so he can wrap his lips around the length in his mouth and truly suck it. Before this place, sex was a means to an end, a duty, but not something he’d ever particularly cared for. Here in this slam it was still a means to an end, but he needed it like breathing, needed a hole for his cock, and cocks in his holes. 

Each thrust presses Riddick’s balls against Vaako’s nose, forcing him to breathe in the heady scent of him, and Vaako wants nothing more than to be free of his damned cage. Two days back in it, and his balls are ready to burst. It is two weeks still before he has a scheduled match and the chance for relief if he does well. Or if he’s desperate enough he can beg to be milked, for a mockery of release that only succeeds it making him more frantic. 

When Riddick’s hand moves down to cup Vaako’s throat, he doesn’t understand what Riddick is doing until he realizes that each thrust of Riddick’s cock down his throat forces his neck to bulge outward around it’s width, clearly showing the shape and depth of it beneath Vaako’s flesh. There is no warning when Riddick comes; Vaako tries to swallow it, but he’s not ready or there’s too much of it or maybe both, but he chokes and gags as it goes down the wrong way. 

When Riddick finishes and pulls out, it’s only his hands on Vaako’s neck that prevent him from collapsing backwards. As Vaako is pushed forward again, he continues to sputter and cough, certain that he’s managed to get cum in his sinus cavity, and succeeds in making a mess as semen, spit, and blood drain from his mouth onto his chest. 

Riddick’s thumb brushes across his swollen lips, dragging through the mess, his nail digging into the split corner of his mouth, forcing fresh blood to flow. “You certainly paint a pretty picture. Let’s see if we can make it better. ” 

Vaako doesn’t expect for Riddick to reach around and unfasten the gag, and being able to close his mouth again is suddenly more painful than keeping it open. Neither does Vaako expect for Riddick to kiss him. It is unlike any other kiss Vaako has ever received, more teeth and tongue than lips and with Riddick’s hand once again fisted tightly in his hair, there is nowhere to escape even if he wanted to. When Riddick draws blood, Vaako isn’t content to be a passive participant and gives as good as he gets. 

“Mmmhmm, yes, show me that fire beneath that icy exterior,” Riddick murmurs against Vaako’s lips. 

Wishing desperately that his arms were free, wanting nothing more than to feel Riddick’s body beneath his hands, Vaako can’t help but twist ineffectively at his bindings. 

“Easy now,” Riddick murmurs, but Vaako isn’t listening. 

Burning, Vaako is certain he is about to combust, and he cries out as his cock vainly attempts to harden in its cage. Slamming his head forward, Vaako catches Riddick in the mouth. 

With a snarl and spitting blood, Riddick makes Vaako’s world spin as he shoves Vaako face first against the concrete floor. “If it’s rough you want, it’s rough you’ll get.” 

Shivering violently, his knees are shoved beneath him, forcing his ass in the air and Vaako cries out as Riddick yanks the plug from his ass none too gently, his hole stinging at the harsh treatment. He cries out again when Riddick thrusts in balls deep on the first go, forcing the air from his lungs. Vaako can do nothing but pant as Riddick sets a brutal pace, hammering into him. He remembers the way that Riddick’s hole had looked, so swollen and used, and can’t help but wonder if his will look like that someday. A part of him fears it, but the large part of him wants it. 

So lost in the sensations racking his body, Vaako doesn’t realize he’s begging (pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease) until Riddick’s laugh, such a filthy sound, pulls Vaako out of his head, and still he can’t stop the words from falling from his lips. He _needs_. Not even the ache of his shoulders from having his arms bound behind his back in such an uncomfortable position is enough to distract him from it. 

Blanketing Vaako’s back, Riddick mouths over the mark on Vaako’s neck pulling another shudder from him before he says, “I’ve been thinking about this since you fucked me, and let me tell you reality far exceeds my imagination. I knew you’d be a slut for it, but I never thought you’d be this perfect.” 

Mirroring what Vaako had done to him, Riddick moves one hand to tug sharply at one of Vaako’s nipples while the other cups his caged cock and balls, rolling them in his hand not all all gently. At the same time he changes the angle of his hips and manages to shove forcefully against Vaako’s prostate with every thrust instead of grazing it. 

Having no leverage in his position, Vaako could do nothing but pant against the floor and take what was given to him. It had only been two weeks since his trainers had started on his nipples, and already they were more sensitive than he ever could have dreamed them being. Each tug of Riddick’s fingers on his nipples increases the heat pooling in his stomach, but it isn’t enough. 

Vaako isn’t sure how long Riddick fucks him, how many times Riddick comes, but by the time Riddick collapses beside him, panting, and cock soft, both of their bodies glisten with sweat, cum, and blood. Vaako sprawls in the puddle of fluids they’ve made, shivering uncontrollably, too tired, too sensitive to care about the way his matted hair sticks to his forehead, neck, and back uncomfortably. It’s too much, yet he wants more. 

 

 

Two weeks later, the day of his match, Vaako is ready to lose his mind. When the cage comes off, his cock immediately fills with blood, but he knows better than to touch it. It’s not until he’s led to the arena that he realizes that something is different because someone else is already at the gate. 

The look Riddick gives him is feral with lust, and Vaako’s already racing heart quickens at the sight of it. 

“Why am I not surprised?” Riddick drawls. “Looks like they signed us up for an exhibition match.” 

Before Vaako can ask what Riddick means, the gate in front of them rises and they are shoved through. Both men scramble to find weapons as the gate on the other side of the arena opens and a pack of thickly scaled reptilian creatures with long whip like tails charge out, each the size of a large workhorse with fangs and claws easily capable of shredding a man to pieces. 

They’re never trained together, never seen each other’s abilities or fighting techniques, but with blades in hand, they both strike. Vaako watches the way that Riddick moves, more man than beast, the ease of his movements more instinctive than trained. Vaako is not untried recruit though; one does not rise to First among Commanders with skill, and despite their differing fighting styles it takes almost no effort for Riddick and Vaako fall into a rhythm. One by one the creatures fall until Vaako and Riddick stand back to back in the center of the arena, panting and covered in blood and worse. 

The crowd in the stands around them are quiet, until a man shouts, “Punish them!” 

As one, the crowd begins to chant, “Punish them! Punish them! Punish them!” 

Hot blood races through his body when the gates at both sides of the arena raise and reveal a flood of guards in gas masks. Vaako is ready for a fight, but before he can move his body is seized with lust, and he understands why the guards are all wearing masks. 

Riddick is equally affected by the drugs they’re breathing as he barely seems to notice when his blades are taken from him. 

Some sort of rope suspension system is lowered from above, its purpose something Vaako doesn’t understand. It takes less than a minute before Riddick and Vaako are both hauled up and hanging from it, each reclined but facing each other. 

Their arms are stretched high above them, their ankles attached to their wrists, lewdly displaying their assholes for all to see. Vaako is certain that if he looked up, he’d see close-ups on the display above them. Both men cry out as their cocks are iced and their cages are once again locked around their aching cocks. 

Having gone off script, there will be no orgasm, no reward, only punishment. 

Vaako can only watched half in horror and half in fascination as one of the trainers, a huge man, lubes up his hand and arm, and pushes in elbow deep in one go, Riddick’s puffy asshole spreading impossibly wide as it swallows his arm like a snake swallowing its prey. 

When another trainer steps up to him, one that he hasn’t trained with before, Vaako’s breathing goes ragged, fearing that he’ll just push right in like the one in Riddick had done. 

“Don’t worry, bitch. We’ll work you up to that.” 

Maybe the words are supposed to comfort Vaako, but they don’t. He groans when the trainer pushes in two lubed fingers from each hand into his needy asshole, then groans again when the trainer pulls his fingers apart, forcing Vaako’s asshole to spread open into a gape. Vaako is certain he’s never been spread this wide, but he’s also certain by the time this day is over, he’ll be spread even wider. The sudden rush of lube that’s squeezed into his hole makes him shiver, a sensation that he hates. 

Attempting to raise his head, to see what’s being done to him, Vaako chokes as the angle puts pressure on the gag down his throat, and he forces his body to relax as it protests the silicone shoved in it. 

From his position though, Vaako has a perfect view of Riddick and he watches in disbelief as his trainer pulls his arm out before shoving it back in forcefully, doing it again and again, until he is literally punching his fist into Riddick’s ruined hole, somehow going deeper with each punch, now past the elbow. 

Vaako’s attention was brought back to the growing pressure against his own asshole, when his trainer slapped his ass. 

“Relax, bitch,” Vaako’s trainer orders as he presses his wedged hand against Vaako’s stretched hole, the rim straining when his knuckles reach it. 

Having been certain in the past that a toy wasn’t going to fit and then been proven wrong many times already, Vaako tries his best to relax and push out. The pressure is tremendous, and slowly but surely Vaako can feel the hand slipping into him until finally his trainer’s knuckles slip past Vaako’s stretched rim and the rest of the hand follows. The feeling of fullness takes Vaako’s breath away and makes him break out into a sweat, feeling almost faint. 

It’s horrifying to think that there is a hand within him, yet it’s somehow one of the most amazing things Vaako has ever felt, and it’s not nearly enough. Disappointment fills him when the hand pulls out too soon, and he hates the empty feeling that’s left behind. 

Riddick’s trainer does the same, and Vaako is amazed that the circle of lube reaches halfway up his bicep. Vaako doesn’t understand what’s happening when they’re pulled closer to each other, the bottoms of their feet pressed to each other and bound together, their weight forcing their knees to bend up towards their chests as their bodies neared each other until their asses met. A set of nipple clamps with teeth are attached to and tightened on each of their nipples, a chain with barely any slack connecting each set and drawing groans of discomfort from both men. 

The monster dildo that Vaako sees out of the corner of his eye sets him struggling though he knows his efforts are futile. He tries to cry out but chokes on the gag as his nipples are yanked harshly, and Riddick’s own discomfort from his actions are apparent, but Vaako’s certain that the toy will ruin him. It has to be over three feet long, and unlike the monster plug he’d pulled from Riddick’s ass the first day they’d met, it is a uniform thickness and shining with lube. 

Vaako watches in dismay fascination as at least half of its length is fed up Riddick’s ass, his hole swallowing it with apparent ease, though his stomach begins to bulge. When the other end is guided towards his ass, Vaako is certain he would beg if he wasn’t gagged. The pressure against his hole is immense, and even with the fisting he’d just received Vaako is certain that it will never fit. 

When Vaako’s trainer’s hand suddenly grabs and squeezes tight around around his balls, tears come to his eyes at the pain of it. 

“Relax and open up, bitch, or I’ll crush your balls,” the trainer orders as his fist tightens more. 

Even with the gag, Vaako’s howl can be heard throughout the arena as he struggles against the pain and tries to open his hole as he’d been trained, but it’s just too big. 

Riddick’s trainer, growing inpatient, hooks his fingers in Vaako’s hole and pulls, forcing him to open more than he ever believed possible. 

Vaako is certain that he’s tearing, that it is blood and not lube leaking from him as the head of the dildo pops, and due to the position he is in, the weight of Riddick’s body forces more of the toy into his lube slicked passage until it won’t go any deeper and Vaako is certain it’s reached his throat. The weight of it seems impossible and the pain is sharp, piercing, inescapable, but at the same time it’s underlain with pleasure as it presses against his prostate and other sensitive places he didn’t know he had. 

Feeling like a live wire, every nerve exposed, Vaako is shocked upon glancing down and seeing that there has to still be nearly a foot of the toy not within their bodies. 

A slap to each of their exposed asses makes both Vaako and Riddick jerk, and they both moan as the dildo moves within them. A quick injection turns the world soft at the edges and heats their blood even more. 

“Time to put on a show, boys. I want to see that dildo disappear. If you drop it, you’ll be given a bigger one, so I don’t recommend that. If one of you manages to take the whole thing you’ll be rewarded. Enjoy the workout, boys” 

After a parting slap to each of their asses, both men are left alone in the center of the arena. 

Vaako isn’t certain what to do, and experimentally tightens his ass muscles. At the same time, Riddick is pushing with his feet, leg muscles straining, the action yanking cruelly on both their nipples, as the movement draws the dildo partially from Vaako’s body. When Riddick’s legs bend again, the weight of their bodies force the toy back Vaako’s hole, and he’s certain that it moves fractionally deeper. 

Not to be outdone Vaako tries it himself, and it takes no time at all for them to set a rhythm. Each movement they make pulls cruelly at their nipples, the pain nearly maddening, but not enough to stop them from craving more. Vaako pants harshly through his nose as his cock tries to harden again and again in its cage, the agony and ecstasy ramping up to unbelievable levels as he can do little more than feel. Vaako is consumed by the fullness within him and the need for more. Their bodies sweat and their muscles strain, glowing under the spotlights aimed at them as they try to swallow the monster toy with their asses. 

When their ass cheeks meet with a slap the crowd cheers, yet neither Vaako nor Riddick notice, too lost in the sensations of fucking their asses on the toy. Their broken moans, the wet squelching of their holes, and the slap of skin against skin fill the arena again when the cheering dies down. 

With each plunge of his body when he relaxes his legs, Vaako can feel the toy leaving him and slipping deeper into Riddick’s body. Vaako hates the empty feeling that is left behind, but this is one reward that he is certain he does not want. 

Vaako is left bereft when the toy finally exits his body and sinks completely into Riddick’s hole, Vaako’s ass clasping around nothing as it sought something to replace it. 

The crowd goes wild, and when the guards return to remove them from their bondage, Vaako’s eyes are drawn to Riddick’s glassy eyes and the bulge of his stomach, unable to believe that his body was able to swallow the entire toy. Even more amazing is that he can walk and function with such a thing inside of him. 

 

 

Vaako and Riddick’s show doesn’t break any records, but it’s a near thing, and enough for the Warden to decide to pair them together again after some additional training, and their trainers given them a stern reminder that the point is for them to put on a show and then be fucked by the alien creatures. 

Sadly, their next trip to the arena does not go as well as their last one. The Warden, presumably not willing to take any chances on them not throwing the fight or giving into their lust, had really outdone himself, and managed to acquire a massive tentacle creature whose bulk fills nearly half the floor space of the arena and towers nearly ten feet over them. 

The fight—if it could be called that—is over embarrassingly quickly, each managing to cut off only a handful of tentacles before they are captured, and their throats, asses, and even their cocks are stuffed full until their bodies bulged with how much the creature manages to stuff within them. 

Seeing the way the tentacles ripple and curl beneath the impossibly stretched skin of his abdomen, Vaako’s eyes roll back into his head as an orgasm crashes over him. Plugged by a tentacle as his cock is, his cock and balls ache as there is nowhere for his cum to go. 

Lost in an endless sea of pleasure, Vaako doesn’t learn about it until after, but the creature fucks them for more than three days, filling them with cum before gently squeezing them until they are emptied, and then repeating the process again and again, not satisfied or content to let go of such fine mates until all of its tentacles are satisfied. 

After those days, Vaako is never able to look at an octopus the same way again. 

Not only does that arena match set a record, it shatters it, and Vaako and Riddick are forced through even more vigorous training, their bodies prepared for whatever the Warden wants to throw at them in future matches. 

As the proven stars of this backwater slam, fucked out, and nearly mindless with lust as they often were, the guards and trainers stop seeing Vaako and Riddick as threats and begin to lower their guard, letting things slip around them that they shouldn’t. 

The only time they have alone together is when they are rewarded; the guards don’t even bothering to ask them what they want anymore and just throw them in a cell together. 

Oh, they still fuck each other senseless, but they also share what they’ve learned about the inner workings of the slam: guard and trainer schedules, delivery times, slated comings and goings of the high-class perverts who can afford to watch Riddick and Vaako’s debauchery live. 

Riddick and Vaako bide their time, raking in money for the Warden as they put on show after show, killing and fucking whatever alien creatures they’re pitted against, sometimes taking the punishment if the mood struck them. 

This isn’t the life Vaako imagined he’d have when he was first exiled, but it’s not all bad. Riddick is a light in the darkness, more beast than man at times, but he’s exactly what Vaako needs to keep him sane and grounded. Without Riddick, Vaako is certain that he would have lost himself ages ago. 

The opportune moment comes when an important backer asks for a private unscheduled show. It just so happens that the timing coincides perfectly with the changing of the guards and a scheduled drop off of fresh blood. 

When their restraints are removed, Riddick and Vaako jump into action, cutting through the few guards and bathing in their blood. 

It is ridiculously easy, and not even an hour later they’re on a ship, flying through the stars. 

When Riddick enters the cockpit, freshly showered and still naked, Vaako doesn’t fight it when Riddick pulls him into a desperate, rough kiss, and they’re both panting when they pull apart. They stare at each other for a long minute until Riddick fists his hand in Vaako’s hair and yanks his head to the side as he mouths wetly at his neck, sucking marks along the tender skin he finds there, paying special attention to Vaako’s conversion marks. 

The blade that Vaako presses beneath Riddick’s chin makes Riddick slowly raise his head, his face blank though his eyes practically glow with betrayed fury. 

“The Necromongers have a saying: you keep what you kill,” Vaako begins conversationally. “I wonder if you can keep me?” 

A slow smiles spreads across Riddick’s face. “ _La petite mort_ , the little death some people call it. I’ve killed you dozens of time, and I’ll keep killing you. You’ve been mine since that first day you shoved your cock down my throat. Don’t you deny it.” 

Vaako doesn’t deny it, having gotten the admission he wanted. A quick flick of the blade, and Riddick hisses when it draws blood, the sound turning to a moan when Vaako’s tongue laps at the cut, savoring the taste. “They’ll come after us,” Vaako murmurs against his skin. 

“And we’ll kill them all,” Riddick says and he pulls Vaako up for another kiss, the taste of his blood on Vaako’s tongue spurring him on. 

After his exile Vaako had had no purpose, but now, they are Vaako and Riddick against the universe, and Vaako can’t wait to burn it down.


End file.
